Green Window
by RainyRain123
Summary: Daun jendela hijau berlumut itu memiliki celah cukup lebar di tengahnya; dan ini adalah avontur di tengah melodi sunyi. [headcanon, vinyet]


_Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango. Green Window belongs to AKMU. I take nothing except pleasure from making this spontaneous-fic._

 _Note: headcanon, plotless. Silakan dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sama dengan judul fik ini. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Green Window**

[Untuk diriku sepuluh tahun mendatang]

* * *

Daun jendela hijau berlumut itu memiliki celah cukup lebar di tengahnya.

Sama seperti yang dulu-dulu, ia kabur ke sini: bangunan bekas yang tidak menarik perhatian. Tanaman rambat menempati hampir seluruh atap dan permukaan dinding luarnya. Ia hanya perlu mengendap-endap dari panti asuhan dan menerobos pagar semak samping bangunan ini setiap kali lelucon yang diterimanya sudah melewati batas.

Ada jam kuno yang masih berdetak-detik tidak peduli umur yang dimiliki. Tik-tak-tik-tak, lalu sunyi dan ia akan melihat sisa langit-langit indah yang dulunya berhiaskan kaca patri. Di sini damai. Di sini sepi. Di sini ia tidak harus bertemu manusia atau bersosialisasi.

Lantai-lantai berubin mewah sudah lama dihanyutkan invasi serombongan rumput liar. Kumbang dan jangkrik membuat rumah di celah tanah dekat sana, dan ia akan berkejaran dengan mereka karena tidak ada teman yang dapat melakukannya.

Ini avontur di tengah melodi sunyi.

Ia diajari menulis oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebuah pena yang isinya hampir habis diketuk-ketukkan di atas kertas tua lusuh berdebu dan berbau apak; barang rampasan dari laci meja tua entah di sudut mana di rumah ini. Ia menulis tersendat-sendat:

 _UntuKku sepuluH taHun menDatang._

Hei, ia pernah dengar permainan ini dari penghuni panti yang lebih tua. Mungkin menarik? Namanya kapsul waktu, dan karena memang tidak punya teman, bukankah lebih baik menulis surat pada dirinya sendiri?

Tulis, tulis, tulis. Suara kicau burung menemani siang ini. Desir daun pohon akasia di luar adalah musik yang digubah telinganya sendiri. Angin membuat daun jendela yang longgar itu berderit, meringkik, terjepit. Ia tidak memilih hidupnya sendiri. Ia lahir tanpa tahu apa yang disembunyikan dunia di balik senyumannya. Sama seperti rumah besar yang ditinggalkan ini, 'kan?

Jalannya terjal, tapi ia menulis. Hidupnya gelap, tetapi ia tertawa. Apa peduli orang? Kenapa tidak ia bungkam semua yang mereka katakan dengan kekuatannya sendiri? Ini hidupnya. Delapan tahun yang berarti ini miliknya. Meski penuh tamparan, tangisan, pukulan, sakit hati, kutukan—

Ini hidupnya.

Maka, langkahnya ringan. Berjinjit sambil tersenyum tanpa peduli lebam di pipi. Ya, untuk dirinya sepuluh tahun ke depan: ini dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana kabar dirinya nanti, ya? Masih sering menangis? Yang jelas, rambutnya akan tetap dipotong asal-asalan seperti ini. Apa ia akan sekolah? Apa ia akan pernah jadi juara kelas? Apa ada gadis yang melihatnya sambil tersipu? Apa mimpi itu memang terlihat lebih berkilau daripada matahari, ya?

 _Diriku sepuluH taHun lagi, suDaHkaH kau taHu tujuan Hidupmu?_

Di selusur jendela tadi, ada tiga daun lebar berwarna hijau. Jarang ada yang jatuh kalau warnanya masih muda. Surat yang baru ditulisnya dilipat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas, dan daun-daun tadi diselipkannya di sana. Ia terbangkan surat tadi melalui celah jendela hijau. Biarkan mereka bebas, biarkan mereka lepas. Seperti dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang yang mewujud dari kertas surat.

Ia mengantarkan dirinya sendiri melalui angin.

Celah jendela hijau itu terbuka lebar. Seandainya ia bisa keluar melalui jendela itu dan terbang melintasi awan. Alih-alih, surat itu yang melakukannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh menangis. Anak yatim sepertinya tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Sebab ia hanya boleh tersenyum, tertawa, _bahagia_.

Terbang yang jauh! Terbanglah tanpa takut apa pun, surat! Temui dirinya di sepuluh tahun mendatang! Lihat senyumnya, dengar tawanya! Jangan pernah takut, karena jika gagal, ia akan menemui dirinya sendiri untuk mendoakannya. Atau menangis bersamanya. Atau kuat untuknya.

Terbang yang jauh, pesawat itu oleng sedikit karena beban daun yang dibawanya. Lalu angin berembus lebih kuat dan kilauan matahari membuatnya tersenyum. Ada semerbak laut, misteri hutan. Pesawat itu akan menyibak malam dan meniti pagi. Surat itu akan berkejaran dengan angin, merintih bersama hujan. Kalimatnya akan mengisi kekosongan. Hurufnya akan terus terpatri.

Ia percaya pada dirinya.

* * *

Daun jendela hijau berlumut itu memiliki celah cukup lebar di tengahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada jendela tua seperti ini di kantor Agensi Detektif."

Atsushi menatapnya. Bernapas. Mengingat. Suratnya telah sampai, meski tanpa raga. Terbang dalam sunyi dan menemaninya selama ini. Kenapa ragu? Kenapa ia _pernah_ ragu? Ia terbangkan suratnya, dan ia lupa. Ia berpetualang bersama angin, dan ia menyerah karena diusir. Kenapa berputus asa jika bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau? Semua orang tahu ia akan berhasil.

(Termasuk Dazai- _san_ yang saat ini berteriak memanggilnya untuk menjalankan tugas.)

Takut apa? Ia hidup. Dan apa yang lebih baik daripada hidup itu sendiri?

Ia akan percaya pada dirinya sekali lagi.

* * *

 _Sebuah surat terbang melalui celah-celah di antara jendela hijau_

 _Berarak bersama angin yang berembus dari timur_

* * *

 _a/n: entahlah (hasil dari gak-mau-remehkan-hasrat-aneh-yang-tetiba-muncul-di-kepala hari ini). gabungan akmu, masa lalu atsushi, dan imajinasi yang membentuk ini. terus kepikiran: apa pun kata orang, teruslah semangat menggapai mimpimu. jangan khawatir, walaupun tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, pintu kesempatan lain akan selalu terbuka _\\(´v`)/__

 _ah, saya baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan. terima kasih sudah membaca _\\(´v`)/__

 _ _.Rain123__


End file.
